


Red Flame

by Project_Icarus



Series: Devil May Cry Oneshots & PWP [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: “This tub is too small for two people to stand in.”“You want me to go?”“No.”





	Red Flame

A devil wreathed in red flame, his eyes burning orange, chest rumbling in a near constant growl. Her rescuer.

Her heart is ready to give out.

The others catch up to them, and the red devil steps away from her. The flames fizzle and the demon hide peels away to reveal Dante. She gets to her feet. Hesitates.

“Hey, baby girl. You all right? It’s me.” He’s human. Covered in worm goo, but human. His eyes are blue.

She steps into his open arms. “I know.”

“Did I scare you?” He tips her face up to look at him. He’s so handsome.

“Yeah, kind of.”

“I’m sorry.”

If the two of them weren’t covered in shit, she’d kiss him right here in the street.

“Will you two get a room already?” Nero looks unimpressed with their display of affection.

“Shut it, you. I think it’s romantic,” Nico says with her hands clasped over her heart.

“Romantic? He’s old enough to be her dad!”

“I think this is our cue to leave.” Dante scoops her up in his arms like a bride and pelts away down the road, his red coat streaming behind them.

The shower is warm. She stands under the spray with Dante curled around her, their bodies pressed flush together.

“This tub is too small for two people to stand in.” She tilts her head so more of the worm goop rinses from her hair.

“You want me to go?” His hands cover her breasts and his lips brush her neck.

“No.”

“You sure? Because I can go.”

“Stay.” She leans into his touch. “Stay with me.”

“Well, all right.” He rests his forehead on her shoulder and they’re quiet for a few moments.

“I think I’m clean now,” she murmurs. “It’s your turn.”

He kisses the back of her neck and the two of them swap places, putting him under the main force of the water. His hair shines silver again. She squeezes some shower gel into her palm and lathers it between her fingers, smirking as she rubs the soap into his chest, her hands gliding over his skin.

“I could get used to this.” He flexes, making his muscles jump under her hands.

Her nails trace his abs as her fingers dip lower. He raises an eyebrow, challenging her, and she answers by grabbing his cock in both hands and tugging him into full hardness. He groans, jutting his hips towards her. She strokes him, her palms and fingertips sliding over the head of his cock before jerking the shaft. Faster now.

“Goddamn.” He fucks her fist for a couple thrusts. “I want you.”

His unapologetic lust for her makes her want to be daring. She releases him and steps back. “Get rinsed off.”

He stands under the spray alone and then turns the water off. His cock glistens, lying flat against his stomach. Her mouth waters for him. He helps her out of the tub and wraps her up in a towel, and she stands up on her tiptoes to kiss his mouth. She giggles into the kiss and dries herself off.

“Here.” She hands him the towel and leads the way to his bedroom, glancing at him over her shoulder. His lips are wet.

She waits for him by the bed, and he comes to her, his eyes flashing. He lets her push him onto the mattress, and she kneels between his legs, her pulse pounding. His cock is hot on her tongue and smells of soap. He moans beneath her and the sound makes her ache with need, immediately wet. She sucks him deeper, closing her eyes and moving her head back and forth, high on the notion that she’s sucking _his_ dick and determined to do a good job. He’s too big to fit much into her mouth, and she has to use her hands, but he keeps moaning and when she swallows he gasps and grabs a fistful of her hair.

Too soon, her jaw aches around him and she pulls off. Her tongue swipes over the head of his cock and she palms his balls. Let him keep making those noises. He sits up, leaning on one of his hands and running the other through her hair, and she meets his eyes as she licks a wet stripe up the length of his cock. His brows knit, his mouth hangs open, and he runs the backs of his fingers across her cheeks.

“Get up here.” He opens his arms for her and she climbs into them. “Lie down, get comfy, baby. I want to eat your pussy.”

She can’t get on the bed fast enough. His hands are warm on her thighs as he pushes them open, and she wiggles her butt, getting herself at just the right angle. His face between her legs makes her tremble with want. He smirks. Her heart pounds.

She gasps and moans as he puts his mouth on her. His slick tongue draws sweet circles around her clit as he French kisses her aching sex. Her face is red hot and her legs quiver. He parts her wider with his thumbs and licks deeper into her, his damp hair cold and tickling her sensitive skin. She leans up on her elbows to watch him and groans at how intent he is on working her over.

He opens his eyes at the sound she makes, looking over the valleys of her body to meet her heated gaze, his mouth never halting in its task. He keeps moving his tongue and lips just so, holding her prisoner with his brilliant blue eyes, and she whines, yearning to come.

“Don’t stop.” She’s panting, and the back of her neck is sweaty. He closes his eyes, his face calm as he obliterates her with the tip of his tongue flicking over her clit, and she falls back against the sheets. “I’m coming.”

He moans for her again, and that’s all it takes. She shakes with orgasm, and he licks her right the way through it, until it’s way too much and her thighs squeeze shut around his head. He pulls away and wipes his mouth on the sheets as she lies there spent, legs open and pussy shiny with his spit. Fuck.

He’s on her in an instant, caging her body with his own, his face split wide in a grin. “Can I kiss you?”

She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, chasing the taste of herself on his tongue with her own. He shifts and then his cock is pressing into her, sinking deep inside. She groans.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“I don’t care. Fuck me.”

He flashes his teeth, and rolls his hips, his movements harsh as he slams into her. The pace is punishing, bruising almost, but she’s ready for him and she clings on for the ride.

“I should eat you out every single day.” He pants into her ear. “Would you like that?”

She would. The words stick in her throat.

“I want to make you come every single day. On my tongue, on my fingers, on my cock.” He stares into her, his eyes shining. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

“Will you let me fuck you any time I want?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Are you gonna come for me?”

“Oh, god. Yes!” Her entire body tightens around him, her heels dig into his back and she sinks her teeth into the meat of his shoulder. She’s wracked with pleasured sobs as her second orgasm hits.

The speed of his thrusts is superhuman in the last moments before he comes. He moans. Squeezes his eyes shut. Bares his teeth. His hips still and his cock pulses. He comes inside of her.

Her grip on him relaxes, but he remains in her embrace. Their chests heave together. He rests his forehead against hers.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he murmurs.

“That’s an embarrassing end for the Legendary Devil Hunter.”

He chuckles. “Yeah.”

He rolls off her, and she shifts onto her side. He cradles her in his arms, making one hell of a big spoon.

“Hey, Dante?” But her eyes are already drooping.

“What is it, baby?” His voice is sleepy too.

“Nothing. Good night.”

He presses a kiss to the back of her hair. “Sweet dreams.”

This time when she wakes up in Dante’s bed, she’s alone. He’s rattling around in the kitchen downstairs and the smell of burnt pancakes fills the shop.

She snickers and gets up, putting on his shirt because it seems like the cute thing to do. She traipses down the stairs to find him swearing as he looks over the tallest stack of (very) dark pancakes she’s ever seen.

He narrows his eyes when she enters, and the tension is too much, she can’t help but giggle.

“You suck,” she says when she catches her breath. “And here I thought you were perfect at everything.”

“You ungrateful little—” He’s upon her in the blink of an eye, his face filled with mirth, and he lifts her up off her feet until she squawks to be put down.

“Tell you what, I’ll take over breakfast duties for the foreseeable future. Okay?”

“Works for me.” He kisses her cheek.

Does he realise what he’s said, that he’s game for continuing whatever _this_ is for some time yet?

She hopes so.


End file.
